The Past Lives
by Anna Ogino
Summary: Kagome moves back to Tokyo and starts at the high school where they begin to learn about the lives they had before.
1. Meeting Inuyasha

            The Past Lives

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 1: Meeting Inuyasha

Kagome started to walk to school.  She was going to a new school and she was kind of nervous.  As she walked she wondered when she would actually meet someone.  As she walked inside the doors to the school the bell rang.  _Oh darn, will I get to the office in time? She thought.  She wandered through the halls searching for the office. _Oh, there it is! _ She hurried into the office.  _

            "Yes?" The secretary asked.

            "I'm a new student.  I need my schedule."

            "What is your name then?"

            "My name is Kagome Higurashi."

            "OK hold on a second."  There was a loud clacking and then it was printed out.  "Here you go"

            "Thank you."  Kagome bowed.

            She hurried off to class.  As she walked into the class a boy named Inuyasha looked at her as if to say: _Do I know you? But that was impossible she was new to the school.  _

            "Sorry, I'm late.  I got lost." 

            "Very well, take a seat behind Inuyasha.  Inuyasha raise your hand so she knows where you sit." Said Ms. Midoriko

            Inuyasha raised his hand.  Sango and Miroku stifled laughter.  That seat had been empty the whole year in every class.  Nobody wanted to sit behind Inuyasha.


	2. Do I know you?

            The Past Lives

Chapter 2: Do I know you?

Kagome sat down behind Inuyasha.  _I think I've seen him before but I can't quite remember.  _

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was having similar thoughts.  _She looks like Kikyou but I think I've seen her before today but that's impossible.  She just started at this school today._

"Inuyasha, Kagome are you listening to a word I say?"  Ms. Midoriko's voice cut into their thoughts.

"Maybe I was.  Why?" asked Inuyasha.

"No, I meant to but my mind was wandering." answered Kagome.

"Inuyasha would you like detention?" asked Ms. Midoriko

"No, Ms. Midoriko, I didn't mean to say that." answered Inuyasha.

"Were you listening Inuyasha?" 

"No, Ms. Midoriko."

"Inuyasha, Kagome, see me after class."

"Yes, Ms. Midoriko."  They said in unison.

"OK."  She kept going with her lecture. 

"The hanyou was looking for the Shikon no Tama so he could become a full youkai.  He was also in love with the reincarnation of a miko.  Along the way they were joined by a perverted monk and a taijiya."  (A/N If this isn't right tell me.  I don't know that much about Inuyasha)

As the end of the class drew near Ms. Midoriko wrapped up the lecture and told them to put their books away.

"Inuyasha, Kagome come here"

Inuyasha and Kagome walked up to her desk.  

"You didn't hear the beginning of the lesson so I am going to get you to take out a book about this from the library."

"Ok Ms. Midoriko." said Kagome 

"Yes, Ms. Midoriko." said Inuyasha 

As they walked out of the classroom Inuyasha started a conversation.

"You know, you look a lot like Kikyou."

"Who's Kikyou?" asked Kagome

"Kikyou is a girl I hate but she seems to think I like her."

"Oh, I keep thinking I've seen you before but that can't be possible." said Kagome.

"I keep thinking the same thing."


	3. Meeting Kikyo

            The Past Lives

            Chapter 3 Meeting Kikyou

            As Kagome went to her next class she kept thinking about the conversation she and Inuyasha had had.  Why did she think that she had seen him before?  

            _Hmm, am I a miko? I'll have to talk to Grandpa Higurashi about it.  Lost in her thoughts, she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone.  _

            "Hey, watch where you're going."  

            "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention.  I was thinking."  Kagome apologized. 

            "Yeah, so what?  You should still watch where you're going." 

            "What's your name anyways?"  Kagome asked.

            "My name is Kikyou."

            _So this is Kikyou.  "I'm Kagome."_

            "Stay away from Inuyasha."  Kikyou said. 

            "Why should I?"  Kagome asked.

            "Because he's mine."  

            "Yeah sure, whatever Kikyou." 

            _I'd better get to class.  What do I have? Oh yeah, I have science now. _

            Just then the bell rang.  Kagome walked into the science room.  _Is Inuyasha in this class? _


	4. The Science Class

            A/N  Sorry it took so long to update.  I ran out of ideas for it so I had to think about it. 

            I will only describe the math class, the science class and the history class.

            *****************************************************************

            The Past Lives

            Chapter 4: The Science Class

            _Oh, he is in this class.  Am I going to have to sit behind him again?_

            Ms. Yura walked into the class room.  

            "Kagome, where did you sit in your last class?"

            "I sat behind Inuyasha in history."

            "You will sit behind him in this class as well."

            Sango and Miroku started laughing so hard they fell off their chairs.

            Inuyasha groaned and put up his hand.

            "Yes, Inuyasha?" 

            "Does she have to sit behind me?"

            "Yes, she has to sit behind you until your class gets a new seating plan."

            Kagome sat down.  "You know, that makes me feel really special.  Why would you argue about where I sit in front of me?"

            "Feh."


	5. Lunch Time

The Past Lives

            Chapter 5:  Lunch Time

            As soon as Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha got to the lunchroom Kagome smacked Inuyasha in the head.

            "What the hell was that for, wench?"

            "Gee, I wonder" she answered sarcastically.

            "Oh, don't tell me, you're still mad about the science class thing."

            "Duh"

            "Fine, be like that."

            "OK I will."

            "wench" he muttered. 

At that moment Miroku's hand slipped onto Sango's butt.

            "HENTAI!" Sango screeched and whacked him upside the head.

            "Yay Sango!" Kagome yelled.

            "Are you all against me like back in grade 4?"

            "Yes, Miroku.  It doesn't take a baka to see that we're all against you."  Kagome replied.

            "What about you Inuyasha?" 

            "I hate to side with the wench but I'm against you too."


	6. After School

The Past Lives

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Anna.

Chapter 6: After School

"Hey, Kagome what are you going to be doing after school today?"  Sango asked.

"I'm picking up Sota and Anna from the elementary school.

            "Who is Anna?"

            "Anna is my adoptive sister.  Watch out, she and Sota are obsessed with video games."

            "So, what you're saying is, don't ask what game she and Sota have been playing lately."

            "Right."

            "Don't worry, in case you forgot Kohaku is exactly the same."

            "Oh yeah, I did forget that."

            Inuyasha walked up behind them.  "What are you two talking about?"

            "Don't you have to pick up Rin from the elementary school too?"  Sango asked.

            "What do you mean, too?"

            "I have to pick up Kohaku and Kagome has to pick up Anna and Sota."

            "Oh."

            Miroku caught up with them.  "Inuyasha, why'd you leave me behind?"

            "I left you behind 'cuz you were flirting with the girls again.  And don't you have to pick up someone from the elementary school?"

            "Nope, I'm an only child."

            "Lucky you."  Kagome muttered. 

            "Oh, Kagome I didn't see you there.  Who do you have to pick up from the elementary school?"

            "Well, you know I have to pick up Sota of course, and I also have to pick up Anna."

            "Who is Anna, may I ask?"

            "Anna is her adoptive sister."  Sango replied.

            "Oh I see."

            "Well, we'd better get going. Anna hates waiting."

            "So does Kohaku.  Hey Inuyasha, you coming?"

            "What do you think?  I have to get Rin don't I?"

            "Oh yeah! Duh." Sango whacked herself in the forehead.

            When they got to the elementary school (A/N what should I call the high school and the elementary school?") a blonde haired girl ran out the door with Sota and Kohaku coming after her.

            "Hi, Anna, Hi, Sota, Hi Kohaku.  Remember me?"

            Kohaku nodded shyly.

            "Kagome, what did you mean by that?"

            "We used to live here before we adopted you."

            "Oh, I get it."

            Sango whispered to Inuyasha "She knows she's adopted?"

            "Obviously she does.  Not to mention, Sota and Kagome have black hair and she has blonde hair."

            "Good point.  Kohaku come on, we'd better be getting home."

            "Sango, can't I go over to Sota and Anna's house?"  Kohaku asked.

            "Kagome, can we?"

            "I don't see why not Sango."

            "You live in that shrine again?"  
            "Yep."

            "OK then."

            "Hey, where's Rin?" Inuyasha asked.

            "Rin wanted to stay after school for extra help."  Anna replied.

            Sota stared at her.  "How did you know that?"

            Anna paused to think.  "I don't know I just did."

            "I suppose this means you have to stay then Inuyasha."  Sango said.

            "I know." 

            "Well, come on guys we'd better got to the shrine."

            "Hey, Kohaku wanna play video games with us?"  Anna asked.

            "OK!  What games do you have?"

            "Um, I think we have Shaun Palmer's Snowboarding.(Don't own it.)  Right Sota?" 

            "Yep"

            "OK!  I love that game."

            "So do I!"

            Kagome and Sango rolled their eyes.


	7. And a look at Kagome's past life

            Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha, why would you think that?

The Past Lives

            Chapter 7: And finding Kagome's old life.

            Kagome went to the library before she went to school to get that book that Ms. Midoriko told her to get out of the library.  _What was that book called?_  She thought as she browsed through the shelves.  _Oh, there it is. _ She picked up a copy of the book.  _OK, better get to school. _

            She walked into the high school just as the bell rang.  _Shit! I'm going to be late!_  She ran to get to her class on time.  _Made it!_  _What is this book about exactly? _   She thought, looking at the book.    "Kagome, what do you have there?" Ms. Midoriko asked her.  "Just the book you told me to get, Ms. Midoriko."  Kagome replied.  "Oh, all right then."

"Feh."  Inuyasha said.   "What was that Inuyasha?"   Ms. Midoriko asked him."  "Nothing, Ms. Midoriko."  Inuyasha said. 

"All right then, on with the lesson."  Ms. Midoriko said.  

Kagome set the book down in her lap and started reading.  _Whoa, that is weird. _ She thought, reading about how a girl had shot an arrow at the crow with its foot, and shattered the Shikon Jewel.  

_What was the girl's name?_  She thought.   A minute later the bell rang signalling the end of class. 

            _*Flashback, the life before.*_

_            "Sota, don't be a wimp, it's just the well."  Kagome said.  "Yeah, but there's something down there."  Sota replied.  "Of course there is something down there, you just said the cat was down there."  Kagome told him.  Kagome walked over to the well.  "See, nothing's there."  She said.    Right after she said that she was pulled down the well by Mistress Centipede.  "KAGOME!" Sota shrieked.  "I must have the Shikon Jewel."  Mistress Centipede said.  "STOP IT!" Kagome shrieked, blasting Mistress Centipede away. _

_            *End Flashback*_

            "Kagome, anyone home in there?"  Sango asked.  "Huh, oh  yeah, I'm fine."  Kagome replied. 

            _Whoa, what was that about?  _She thought.

            _I'd better get to class.  _She told herself and went to find her next class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, there you go Chapter 7.  Is it long enough for you?   I'm pretty sure that was accurate, but if it wasn't then I'll fix it later.


	8. Finding Sango's Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or anything related to it, except Anna.

Chapter 8

Finding Sango's life.

The four teenagers headed to the lunchroom. "Kagome, do you like Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Kagome whacked her with the book she had gotten out of the library. Sango grabbed the book out of Kagome's hands and started to read it. 'Why does this sound so much like us?' She wondered as she read. "Hey, Sango, are you coming?" Inuyasha asked.

They got to the lunchroom and sat down. "My family's going to the orphanage in Kyoto after school." Miroku said. Kagome spat out the milk she had just drank. "Nani?" She shrieked. "What is it, Kagome?" Sango asked, looking up from the book. Kagome wiped her mouth. "Nothing. That's just the orphanage where Anna was from." She said. "Oh." Sango turned back to the book and was surprised to see her own name in the book. Now it was Sango's turn to shriek. She did so. "Nani?"

_Flashback, the life before._

"Slayer, what is that jewel?" A villager asked. "A shard of the shikon jewel. That's what caused the demon's ferocity." Sango responded.

Later, when Sango was back in her normal outfit, and was just about to leave, she said: "Well, I'll be off now. Call if you need any more help." "But we haven't even paid you yet!" "Oh, that's OK; I'll just take the shard as payment. It originated from my village after all." With that, Sango left for her own village.

"Hello, Sango, welcome home." Her father said. "Hi. Oh, hello, Kilala." Sango said when Kilala came up to her. She followed her father and listened as he explained about the shikon jewel. "Now get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow. You too, Kohaku. You're 11 now. You're old enough to help us slay demons." Their father said. "Yes, father."

Sango started playing with Kilala. "Sango, do demons really fire toxins as they say?" Kohaku asked. "Yes." Sango replied. Kohaku looked down. "Then it's true." He said nervously. "Why, are you scared?" "No, I never said that!" Sango crawled over to her brother. "Kohaku, father says the most frightening demons are the ones that masquerade as humans. We fight large beasts like snakes and spiders." She told him.

"I see you brought a girl and a child as well." One of the villagers of a nearby village said to Sango and Kohaku's father the next day. "They are my son and daughter and they are the best in the village."

Sango attacked the demon with her boomerang: "Hiraikotsu!" "She brought it down with just one stroke!" One of the villagers said in awe. "Now! Finish it!" Someone yelled. "Off with its head!" Some else yelled. "That's where I come in." Kohaku said, taking out his weapon. Instead of attacking the demon, however, he attacked the other demon slayers. "Kohaku, why have you slain father and the others?" Sango asked in horror and disbelief. Kohaku fell to his knees and took off his mask. "W-What have I done?"

_End Flashback_

Kagome had been knocking on Sango's head for the past five minutes. "Are you feeling OK?" Kagome asked. "Yes, Kagome. Excuse me for a second." Sango turned around to face Miroku. "Stupid lecherous PERVERT!" She yelled, and slapped him across the face. "What did you do this time, monk?" Inuyasha asked. "Umm… heh heh… nothing." Miroku said. "He was being a pervert again." Sango said moodily. "Are you ever gonna learn?" Inuyasha directed his question at Miroku. "Why, Inuyasha, whatever do you mean?" Miroku asked, playing innocent. "You know what I mean." Inuyasha replied. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Morons."


	9. A Look at the Little Kids

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or anything relating to it, except perhaps Anna.

Chapter 9

A look at the little kids

That morning, Anna had skated to school on her rollerblades, causing Sota to run after her. "What's wrong Sota? Can't catch me?" Anna teased. "Why do you always do this to me?" Sota asked in exasperation. Anna giggled. "Because it's fun."

They got to school. "Hey, Mayu!" Anna called in an effort to get her best friends attention. "Hi, Anna." Mayu said. She walked over to Anna and Sota. "OK, well, I'm going now, see you in class, sis." Sota said, running away. Mayu raised an eyebrow. "What was that about?" Anna shrugged. "I have no clue." They looked at each other. "Boys." They said in unison, rolling their eyes. The bell rang. Anna and Mayu bolted in order to get to class on time. They did, but just barely.

"Class, we have two students who are new to the school, and one who is new to our class. This is Kanna," Their teacher, Mr. Muso said, indicating a girl with white hair and black eyes, who was holding a mirror, "Shippo," He indicated a little boy with his hair in a ponytail, and a little fox tail, "And Rin." He indicated a shy girl with black hair who had just shown up in the doorway. Anna looked at Shippo. 'Didn't he live in the same orphanage that I did?' Anna wondered. "Shippo, you go sit beside Anna, Kanna you go sit beside Sota, and Rin, you can sit beside Mayu. Anna, Sota, Mayu, raise your hands so that they know where to sit." Mr. Muso said. "Anna doesn't need to; I already know who she is." Shippo said. "Oh. OK then." Mr. Muso said. The three new students sat down where they were told to.

An hour later, the bell rang for recess. Anna, Kanna, Kohaku, Mayu, Shippo, and Sota ran outside. "I am Kanna of the Void." Kanna said quietly. "I'm a little kitsune! See my tail?" Shippo joined in. "I'm an orphan who follows a dog demon named Sesshomaru around." Rin wrote down on a sheet of paper. "I was killed in a fire and tried to kill my own brother from the afterlife!" Mayu shouted. "My soul was taken by Naraku and now he's in control of my mind and my memories, so I don't remember my sister!" Kohaku said. "I'm a miko with black hair who is the reincarnation of some person named Kaede." Anna said. "And I keep my sisters organized and up to date on their schoolwork!" Sota finished. They stopped. "Whoa. Mr. Muso's lesson must have really gotten to us. How did we know that?" Rin wrote. "I don't know, Rin. I really don't know." Mayu said. Anna was quiet. She wasn't ready to tell her friends about her powers just yet. Although, technically, she had just then. Good thing they hadn't believed what they were actually saying.

_Flashback, the life before._

"You didn't have to tie me up, you know!" Kagome snapped. "Make way for High Priestess Kaede!" A villager said. Kaede made her way through the crowd to where Anna and Kagome were tied up. 'She looks like I did when I was a little girl.' Kaede thought.

"Hello, Kaede. I'd bow, but the morons tied me up." Anna said. 'Why, it's Anna!' Kaede thought.

After they were untied, Kagome ran off to the forest where she had seen Inuyasha pinned to the tree by Kikyo's sacred arrow. Kaede rode after her, with Anna on the back of the horse. They caught up with Kagome at the tree. "So how old are ye now, child?" Kaede asked as she dismounted. She extended a hand to Anna. "10." Anna replied, taking it and hopping off the horse.

Later, back in the village, Kaede spoke with Anna, miko to miko. "It is clear to me that Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation. Which means that ye are my reincarnation." Anna nodded. "It stands to reason." She said simply.

_End Flashback_

Anna tuned back into her friends just as the bell rang. They went back to class.

After school, Anna, Kanna, Kohaku, Shippo, and Sota waited for their older (or adoptive) sibling. "What's taking them so long?" Rin wrote. "I don't know. Detention?" Anna replied. Finally the five older (or adoptive) siblings showed up. "What took you so long?" Rin wrote. She shoved her notepad in Inuyasha's face. Kanna, Anna, Kohaku, Sota, and Shippo started laughing. Inuyasha shoved the notepad and Rin with it away from him. She fell down. Hard. "Inuyasha, she's just a little girl!" Kagome said. "Feh. I don't care. And to answer your question Rin, we had to wait for a certain pervert to stop flirting with the cheerleaders." Inuyasha said. Anna and Kanna went over to Rin and helped her up. "Are you OK?" Anna asked. Rin nodded.

"Kanna, we're going home. I don't want you to associate with these people." Kagura said. Kanna started walking home with her sister. She looked at her friends with an apologetic look in her eyes…


End file.
